


I Want You

by Moonlightmusic



Series: Chronicles of a Thief [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Again i'm being self-indulgent just this time more explicit, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: Unexpressed feelings and an empty room can lead to some interesting result.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've been following my fics about Zayra, then you might've noticed the drastic change in hers and Mercer's relationship between Know Your Marks and The Party. Well, this fic would come between them, explaining that. I wrote it a long time ago, way before I wrote the two fics mentioned before. While it's a crucial part to their story, I never brought it over b/c I improved so much since I wrote it back in late 2015/early 2016. So for the past few days I took it upon myself to rewrite it, add a sex scene, and then post it here. Hope you enjoy!

Zayra sat outside the secret entrance to the guild, debating whether to turn in her job tonight or one of the following days. On any other day she would’ve been fine, she’s learned how to handle Mercer and his ways, but tonight was different. Besides him, all the other thieves have left for jobs or short vacations, and she means everyone left. In a way, it was oddly convenient and she wondered if it was a sign for the gods for her to act on her thoughts.

She wasn’t in love with him by any means, and she wasn’t even sure if she had any real feelings for him, but there was something about him that she was drawn to. The way he held himself, the way his voice swayed, the scars he all but showed off as crowns, his idiosyncrasies. They all were interesting, enticing even. The hunger her curiosity put within her needed its satisfaction, but what could she do? The question ran through her head with obvious answers. However, the small fear that resonated in her was what would he do.

The only person she’s been open to about her problem was her best friend Rillisandra, who had told her to do what her heart wants. Still, is it her heart that wants him? Or is it just her body? That part remained unknown to her, which was evident with her hesitation.

Her hand fumbled in her pocket, touching the necklace she had stolen earlier this day. It was gold with little embellishments, rather simple in both looks and abilities. Not being enchanted, to her it was worth just about nothing. She couldn’t understand why anyone would want it so badly to hire them to steal it, as well as pay the hefty sum that they did. Still, she knew better than to question it.

With a sigh, she finally walked to the entrance and pushed the shadowmark on the false coffin, wincing at the noise it made as it opened. For being a secret entrance, the noise it produced made it anything but to the locals. Nevertheless, they knew better than to snoop back here. She walked down and pulled the chain to make it close, and then took the ladder down to the Cistern.

Once down, Zayra looked over in the small distance over at Mercer. For once, he was sitting on a chair behind his desk, his feet propped up on another, a lone candle’s flame danced on his desk. His arms were crossed and his head was down, almost as if he was sleeping. Even Guildmasters need their sleep she thought to herself, almost as a joke. She chucked to herself and then started walking towards him, her hand clutching the necklace in her pocket.

Arriving at his desk, she took a moment to look at him. The flame from the candle illuminated his face, enhancing his scars and stubble. She couldn’t help but bite her lip at the sight, and it took all she could to not stroke his face. Gods, how did I let this man get to me she thought to herself. When she had first joined the guild, she practically hated him. She thought he was rude and arrogant, and while that’s still absolutely true, she couldn’t help but be intrigued.

The smirk he constantly wore had always made her feel uneasy, but now it made her weak in the knees. Part of her knew she should ignore what she was feeling now, but the other part wanted to embrace it.

He must’ve felt her presence, as he quickly opened his eyes and looked over at her. “What are you staring at?” he shot at her, causing her to jump.

"Nothing,” she stuttered. Her face suddenly felt hot and her eyes hit the ground. Quickly, she pulled the necklace out of her pocket and placed it on the desk. “There’s the necklace. Though, I have to admit it seems pretty worthless to me. Don’t know who would really want it.” She was trying to change the subject as he got off the chair, picking up the necklace to look at it. However, his glance shifted to her and his lips formed a smirk.

Shit.

“Well you see Zayra, it doesn’t matter what you or I think. It’s what the client thinks and we do as they say,” he explained to her. “Funny, it’s almost as if I’m running a business, and the only way it can thrive is based on the requests and demands of others.” The words he spoke dripped with sarcasm, which only made her roll her eyes. She watched his hand as it opened a drawer and pulled out a coin purse, casually tossing it on the desk.

A part of her wished to feel his hands on her, roaming around as he pleased. She then thought of his lips on her neck, moving towards her collar bone. Before she got too lost in her self-indulgent thoughts, his voice filled her ears.

“I said here’s your payment.” He looked her up and down for a moment, trying to figure out what’s going on in her head. However, he said nothing and only watched as she took her payment.

“Thank you,” she told him softly. She told herself to leave, to not act on what she was feeling and thinking, but her legs defied her. Instead, she ran her fingers through her hair, her gaze shifting downwards away from him. Still, his eyes were glued to her, thoughts racing through his mind.

“You’re still here,” he noted. Something in his voice was questioning, and not because she stayed. It was something else, yet she couldn’t place her finger on it. He snuffed out the candle’s flame, putting it aside, hoping it would be taken as a hint to leave. However, he knew that wouldn’t do anything.

“And so are you,” she retaliated. Bringing her face back to his, she saw him cock an eyebrow at her statement, another smirk on his lips. Gods, how she wanted to taste him, and a past of her wanted to leap over the desk and press her lips to his. Yet, she refrained herself, knowing not to.

“Yes, but I have a reason,” he reminded her. “You don’t.” He stepped out from behind his desk, meeting her face to face, body to body. He stood in front of her, only a few inches taller, that damn smirk faint on his lips. Months ago, this sight would’ve intimidated her beyond all means, yet now it did nothing of the sort.

In fact, all it did was turn her on.

She noticed his eyes surveying her, and it made her blush. However, she didn’t look away. Instead, she spoke. “What are you looking at?” She knew the answer, it was obvious, but she wanted to break the silence surrounding them.

“You,” he bluntly told her. “Why haven’t you left yet? Usually when I give you your payment, your gone before I can even look up. Yet now that’s not the case. Tell me why you linger.” His eyes never left her and she felt herself getting hotter with every passing moment.

She brought her gaze to the floor and bit her lip for a second, thinking how to word what she wanted to say. She noticed him take a step closer to her, but still she didn’t look up. Yet, when she felt his fingers on her chin lifting her head up, his thumb almost touching her bottom lip, she finally looked him in eyes. “Maybe I wanna be near you.”

"Really now?” his voice was filled with disbelief, his eye widened a bit as he was slightly taken aback by her answer. He removed his hand, but her face didn’t move. He leaned down to her, his breath feeling hot against her skin. “And here I thought you hated me, but I guess recent events have changed that.” His voice was low and rustic, barely above a whisper. She moved her hand to touch him, but as always stopped before she was to close.

Yet he was driving her mad with desire, and a part of her hated herself for it.

Zayra didn’t have time to react as Mercer grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the area next to the shelf behind his desk. He then got her on the wall, using himself to pin her there, his arm now above them. “Ever since that day in Windhelm you changed. I remember your first days in the guild, you couldn’t stand the sight of me. Now you’re almost all over me. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

She moved her gaze from his eyes to his body, finally looking him up and down. His body wasn’t entirely on her, it was his presence that was keeping her towards the wall. Still, she wouldn’t have mind feeling his body on hers, and with that thought she knew her face went red again. “Things you probably don’t wanna hear,” she told him.

He used his free hand to rub his thumb on her bottom lip. “Why? Are they your little fantasies?” He leaned closer to her, his breath on her once again. “About me possibly?” He didn’t wait for her answer. “How many times have I crossed your mind when you’re all alone? Have you ever imagined my touch? My lips on yours? Or elsewhere perhaps?”

She let out a slight shudder at his words, an action that made a small chuckle rise out of him. At this moment she didn’t care anymore, he was playing into this game she created. Looking him in the eyes, she brought her hands up and grabbed his face and pulled him closer. “I’m done waiting,” she told him. With that, her lips roughly met with his. He pushed into her, his body finally on her. She pulled back for a second, only for him to go in for another kiss, which she accepted.

Both knew they shouldn’t be doing this, but by the gods it felt so right.

Finally, he pulled back. His breathing was heavy, her lips still slightly parted. “I’m not gonna be your knight in shining armor, this isn’t some romance novel,” he reminded her. She only gave him a quick nod before wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him into another kiss. In return, his arms wrapped around her waist, only to break the kiss and move to her neck. He nibbled and sucked at the skin, making soft moans escape her lips.

She could feel his hands roaming, exploring her body covered by her guild leathers. Her breath hitched when she heard him undo the buckles of her armor, his callused hand touching the bare skin beneath. It caused another soft chuckle to flow from his lips as he moved to her ear.

“Just how long have you felt this way? Or at least had these thoughts?” He moved his head so they could look fact to face. Before answering however, she sighed heavily and her eyes darted to the ground for a moment.

“Too long,” she admitted. He removed his hand from her stomach, bringing it back up towards her face. They looked at each other, saying nothing for a moment, mainly because they didn’t know what. Still, it was her who spoke up first. “Have you ever had _those_ thoughts about me?”

“I thought I made that obvious right now,” he told her, another smirk formed. She only rolled her eyes and smiled, moving herself closer to kiss him again. “Just know, what we’re gonna do right now doesn’t mean we’re a thing. I don’t do relationships.” She did let out a sigh, but still she nodded. However, he noticed. “You look disappointed.”

“I’m not,” she assured him. “I wasn’t looking for a relationship with you. Well, not a romantic one.” He raised an eyebrow at the statement, which was sign for her to elaborate. “Maybe it can just be sexual?”

He gave her another look and for once she saw what looked like a smile on his face, however a devious one. “We’ll talk about that afterwards.” With that, he took her by the hand and led her back over to his desk. There, Zayra sat on top of it, and Mercer has pushed her jacket off her shoulders and onto the ground, where it hit with a silent thud. She did the same with his own, and again they kissed, her fingers tugging at his hair.

His fingers tugged at the straps of her smallclothes, pulling them down. The cold air hit her, causing a shiver to go down her spin. That and the fact he was moving his mouth down in the form of kisses. First her lips, then her chin, the front of her neck, the top of her chest, and then in the middle of her breasts. Gods, she never thought she would ever be in this position with him, and she was loving every second of it.

With nimble fingers and a teasing tongue, he was slowly driving her over the edge, which was evident with her mumblings. Using one of her hands to grab on his hair, the other went down his chest to the waistband of his pants. The growl he emitted vibrated against her skin, and he removed his mouth and glanced his eyes up. “And just what do you think you’re doing Zayra?” Again his voice was low, seductive even.

She only smiled, stopping her hands from what they were doing and moved them to bring his head back up to meet hers. He took a step closer, and she was able to leaving kisses near his collarbones as her other hand kneaded his sensitive area. It caused a rumble in his throat, a free hand of his tightened around her thigh. “I must say Mercer, I enjoy seeing you like this,” she teased.

He only muttered something and then took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. She took that as a cue to continue, her hand unfastening his pants. He helped her, allowing them, as well as his underclothes, to fall. He hissed as the air hit him, and she only stared at the sight before her. Hoping off the desk, they did a quick turnaround so he was closer to the desk, and she took a him into her hand and gave gentle strokes. She put her lips on his neck, doing the same to him that he did to her. A few noises escaped his lips, it giving her a sense of satisfaction.

The strokes became faster and then she dropped to her knees. He looked down at her, mesmerized by the sight below him. His hand grabbed her hair, nudging her closer. He wanted her so badly, and the fact that she continued to only use her hand on him was frustrating. “Zayra,” he voiced almost as a plea, “stop playing games.”

It was her turn to give him a smirk, slowly inching closer to him. Done teasing him, she brought her tongue to the base of his member, licking upward slowly. A tiny groan filled her ears, encouraging her to continue. Taking the head inside her mouth, her tongue swirled around the tip. Gradually, she took more of him in, his fingers tangling in her hair. It took all his willpower to not buck or push her head forward.

She bobbed her head up and down, occasionally making eye contact with him. Her one hand continued stroking at the base while the other one played with him underneath. Removing his hand from her hair, he moved them both to the desk behind him, gripping it tightly to the point where his knuckles were going white. It was slowly becoming too much; he knew his own release was coming near.

With his breathing becoming more of a pant, his own grip tightening, his face becoming flush, and even his silent moans becoming more audible, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. However, he heard a small pop and looked down, only to see Zayra’s mouth off him, a thin trail of spit and precum connecting them. She went back to the agonizingly slow strokes.

“I hate you,” he bit at her, his breathing still erratic. However, both knew he didn’t truly mean it. It was the drastic change in pleasure that caused the words to come from his lips. She only laughed at him, her hand releasing him as she made her way back up to his neck, giving him a few kisses in-between.

“I can’t let you have all the fun there, now can I?” she teased at him. He didn’t say anything in returned, he only roughly pulled her face to him and kissed her. It was all teeth and spit, harsh bites at the lips. She pulled back, only to have him pull her back again, his one hand leaving her cheek and snaked it way down her front towards her pants. He undid them with ease, and they moved again so she could lean by the desk.

Once his hands were inside her pants, he rubbed his fingers on her through her smallclothes. A moan left her lips and it made him chuckle, which then made him rub harder, almost pressing into her. “Tell me, how sensitive are you?” he asked, not giving her time to answer and he hooked a finger inside. Touching the wet area, she let out another small moan, which made him have the urge to kiss her. He quickly fulfilled that need.

Wanting to watch her wither by his touch, he slowly inserted a finger, crooking it inside her. After a few small thrusts of his finger, he added a second one, continuing the swift movements. His thumb played with her sensitive nub, which caused a wave of pleasure to run through her body. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer.

“Don’t stop,” she begged. Her cheeks were hot, and so was her core. Her nails dug into his back, leaving red marks as she scratched down. As his fingers moved faster and his thumb toyed with her more, her walls began to tighten. The closer she got, she removed her hands from him and gripped onto the desk. And then it stopped, and he pulled his hand away, which led her to let out a slight whimper.

“Can’t let you have all the fun there, right?” he mocked, licking her wetness off his fingers. She only scoffed, his hands pushing her pants and smallclothes completely off. They stepped out of the clothes that were on the ground, kicking their boots off as well. Now they were completely naked in front of each other, and it felt unreal to a point. Sure, some of her dreams had led her here, but never in a million years did she think it would actually happen.

He noticed her staring at his naked figure, but said nothing of it. Besides, he was doing the same to her. She took a step closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. In return, he wrapped his arms around her waist. With their bare bodies touching, they kissed and this time it was softer, more intimate.

“You are beautiful,” he whispered.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” she joked at him. Compared to her body, which was smooth with the occasional scar here and there, his was rough and covered in thin hairs, scars all over him. She rubbed her thumb over one near his heart and then looked at him.

 “I’m done waiting,” he told her as he pushed her down the length of his desk. He positioned himself between her legs, leaning down to kiss the delicate part of her neck again. He ran his fingers up one of her thighs, rubbing the sensitive area again, slipping two fingers inside.

She bit her lip. “Don’t tease me like that again,” she all but stuttered. He moved up to her ear and whispered something, and then led a trail of kisses down to her sex. As his fingers moved in an out, his tongue played with her bud. She couldn’t help but wrap her legs around him, pushing him closer. He removed his fingers and lapped his tongue between her folds, her loud moans encouraging him.

Her core was aching again, for either her release or his cock, she honestly didn’t care which. She could feel him wanted to move, and so she moved her legs from his back to around his sides. Standing up straight, he moved her legs to a more comfortable position around him, surveying her body once more. He lifted her closer, and then gave himself a few strokes before positioning the tip of his cock at her entrance.

Their eyes locked with one another, and then he pushed into her slowly. Her eyes shut at the pressure she was feeling, her breathing became that of a hiss as he slid further in, and then he gave her a moment to adjust. Yet, when she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him, he took that as the cue to continue.

His thrust were slow at first, almost romantic in a sense. She rolled her head back, her body trying to match his movements. Gods, it felt amazing, yet so terribly slow. The desire that was pent up inside her wanted it release, yet she feared it wouldn’t come. She just wanted to be fucked hard, and she wanted him to do it now.

“Faster,” she urged. “Harder,” she pleaded. The words caused him to smirk, but still he kept his slow place.

“I’m the one in charge,” he reminded her. And then he came to a sudden halt, moving his hand to once again rub his thumb on her bottom lip, a smug look on his face. She moved her hips, practically begging him to continue but he remained still. “You know, I enjoy seeing you like this.” He pinched her nipple, and she let out a slight gasp. “Completely submissive to my touch.” Leaning down to her ear, he moved his hands to her sides. “And now I wanna make you scream.”

Straightening himself, he pulled her hips to bring her closer, and then quickened his pace. She became more wet by the second, the slick sound becoming more audible to them. He went to move his hand once more, but decided to go for her neck, coarsely grabbing her to pull her face to his. A rough kiss was shared between them; her moans being muffled by his mouth. Wrapping her arms around him, she dug her nails into his back to pull him down as he roughly fucked her. Her hips continued to roll to meet each of his thrust.

She pulled away from the kiss, letting her moans become free. He whispered a few things to her, his voice low, driving her wild with lust and desire. Her sounds filled his ears, only making him go faster, but still keeping a steady pace. Below them, the desk legs began to shake from the friction above. He couldn’t help himself as he moved his fingers down to her sensitive nub, knowing how much pleasure it brought her.

With her moans becoming louder and more frequent, both knew it was coming. Her core felt hot, her toes began to curl, and her body started to tremble. Even he began to lose his rhythm, his thrust becoming more sporadic. Once again, he straightened himself out of her hold, instead holding her hips in place as he let himself go as he pleased. A guttural growl rumbled in his throat, marking his own release was coming near.

A few more hard thrust and she was finished. She couldn’t help but scream his name as a wave of pleasure ran through her body, digging her fingers into the desk. Zayra’s back arched up, only to go back down as Mercer’s body fell on hers, coming inside her. It was something he usually avoided, for obvious reason, but tonight he didn’t care. She felt too good to pull out just yet.

They laid there for a moment, wet with sweat, their breathing heavy. She gave a small kiss to his neck, and then he sat up, pulling himself out of her. He swiftly got dressed, all while she still laid there in a daze. Walking back over to her, he lifted her chin up and they looked each other in the eyes. “How was that?”

“Incredible,” she told him. That smug look returned on his face, and she only swatted his hand away. Getting up and off the desk, she found her clothes that laid on the ground and got dressed as he watched, taking her in one final time. However, now she couldn’t get one thought out of her mind.

Would he take the offer she suggested earlier?

Turning around, she noticed his eyes on her, but she didn’t care to say anything. In fact, she loved it. Taking a few steps towards him, she popped the question. “So… What about the offer I made beforehand?” A confused look washed over his face, and eyebrow slightly raised. “About having a purely sexual relationship,” she clarified.

“Ah, that,” he simply said. He pondered it for a moment, the silence surrounding them becoming awkward. “As long as it remained a secret between only us, then I see no reason why not.” The answer left her speechless for a moment, she couldn’t believe he was actually agreeing to it. Nevertheless, it filled her with a sense of lust and satisfaction, and even a little bit of joy. “Just know, we’re fuck buddies and nothing more,” he reminded her. “I expect you to remember that when you’re down here for actual guild business.”

She quickly nodded, and then the two left the Cistern, going their separate ways once on the surface. Upon reaching her house, she laid on her bed, thinking about the events that just happened. She was never the boldest person, but she did have her moments, and she was extremely glad this was one of them. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, still imagining his touch on her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut and tbh it's probably not gonna be my last.


End file.
